Arouse
by Genesis04
Summary: Walter is experiencing some residual effects from his recent Honey Trap mission. Walter/Paige and a Toby cameo. Rated M for mild adult situations. One Shot. Spoilers for episode 14 "Charades".


**Arouse  
><strong>  
>Rating: M (for mild adult situations)<p>

Characters: Walter, Paige, and some Toby

Spoilers: up until episode 14 - "Charades"

Description: Walter is experiencing some residual effects from his recent honey trap mission.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me. This is fan service.

* * *

><p><em>Arouse [uh-rouz]<em>

_verb_

_1. to stir to action or strong response; excite_

_2. to stimulate sexually._

_3. to awaken; wake up_

External stimuli mixed with auditory stimuli. That was all this was. Simple physiology. Nothing particularly new or interesting or exciting about any of this. This was all very simply explained with logic and science. The fact that Walter had such a visceral response to Paige's voice was simply due to the recent mission involving Sima or Fatima or whatever her actual name was. The primordial response of erotic situations on the male body was something every man could experience, genius IQ or not. And the very fact that while he had a beautiful covert operative on his lap, but was only able to imagine a certain former waitress who happened to be whispering in his ear was purely circumstantial.

And the fact that he had difficulty sleeping that night, and a few nights since, due to his overactive brain combining the feel of a warm, female body pressed against his and the smooth, light, feminine voice of his friend and co-worker Paige Dineen, only proved that he was in fact a warm-blooded, human male. It did not prove any sort of lingering feelings of want or craving for the single mother that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about at any free moment. And it definitely did not prove any sort of romantic notions or ideas.

So when Paige spoke his name next to his left ear while he was leaning over his desk and he felt a sudden jolt of neurons sending signals racing down his abdomen, he reminded himself over again, that it was simply external stimuli mixed with auditory stimuli. And when he jerked up and noticed how close she was standing and that he could feel the warmth coming from her body and smell the vaguely floral fragrance emitting from her skin, he brought himself back into the moment, by reciting the Pythagorean Theorem in his mind.

"Yes, Paige?"

"Did you not hear me calling you?"

Yes he did. He hears her calling his name all the time. Even when she isn't, even when he's alone lying in his bed at night trying to shut off his brain.

"No, sorry," he lied. "I was focused on this power supply issue that Ralph and I have been having on our latest experiment. Did you need something?"

"Well yes, yes I did need something." Paige stepped closer to him now and Walter had to take a step back from her to avoid accidentally touching the skin he assumed was as soft and warm as it looked.

"Uh… What was it that you needed?" Walter looked around his office. Where was everyone else? Were they alone? When did that happen?

"Walter, you know what it is that I need." Paige continued to advance on him now, as he continued his retreat. A sudden strong substance ceased his backward motion. He had hit the brick wall, still she advanced until her foot was placed in-between his on the concrete floor and her chest was pressed against his. Walter took in a deep breath, not failing to notice how her soft, round breasts felt against his hard chest.

"Uh… I'm afraid I'm not following you, Paige." He took in a sharp breath as her small hands felt their way up his arms to his shoulders, pressing into him as if she wanted to leave her fingerprints marked into his skin. Her fingers found their way to the back of his neck. He couldn't help the ripple of pleasure that raced down his body at the feel of her hands in his hair. What was she doing? Why did he not want her to stop?

"You, Walter." Paige pressed her hips to his and he noticed how incredibly tight his pants now seemed. Yes. There it was, the male sexual arousal response, straining to press against the source of its stimulus. Paige leaned in, and Walter felt her lips brush the skin of his ear.

"I want you, Walter." Walter's eyes closed as he took in her words and their meaning. She wanted him. As much as his body wanted her, maybe more. At that moment, Walter realized something astonishing. He wanted her as well. Not just in the physical sense of two consenting adults reaching a mutually beneficial physical relationship, but as more. He wasn't entirely sure in what exact capacity yet, but he could figure it out eventually. He was a genius after all.

"I love having your voice in my ear" Walter ground out as Paige moved back to look into his eyes again. Walter felt his hands moving up her body and to her neck. Before he could analyze the meaning behind his actions, he pulled her lips to his in a kiss that sent his body into overdrive, overriding his mind and taking over completely. He heard her moan as she responded, deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue past his lips.

"Walter," she moaned, her voice going through his ears and under his skin.

"Walter…."

"Walter."

"WALTER!"

Walter jerked awake and sat up straight on the couch. He gently shook his head to gain his bearings and looked around. Toby stood in front of him with two cups of coffee and a small paper bag in hand.

"Man you were in some serious REM sleep there, buddy." He placed the cups and bag on the table and plopped into the chair. "And having some very happy dreams by the sound of it." Toby wagged his eyebrows and reached in the bag and grabbed a bagel before sliding the bag and a cup over to Walter.

"Anyone we know play a main role in your mind's cinematic this morning?"

Walter took the cup and had a long sip of the scorching liquid. He shook his head at his friend and reached for his own breakfast.

"Come on," Toby pushed. "I can help you analyze those dreams, my friend."

"No Toby. Just an involuntary succession of images, ideas and sensations occurring in my mind. Nothing to analyze at all."

Nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I clearly do much better with one-shots than anything else.<p>

Also, there is a lack of Scorpion fanfic here. So I wanted to add to the quota.

Please let me know what you think!

Reviews are wondrous. Thanks for reading, Gen3


End file.
